Precious Moments
by FaolanLupa
Summary: (BotW. Minor spoilers involving Captured Memories. One-shot.) As Zelda watched over her Hero, she began to recognize when he would think of her. Those moments, she found, were a blessing like no other. (Disclaimer, I don't own the cover)


A/N I know, I know. I'm already working on 2 other fanfics, I should be focusing on them. Well, focusing is hard. I came up with this idea since I do it myself in BotW. I am fully aware that such things would go unnoticed by Zelda in the actual game, sadly. It's just that it feels so real, and even if she wasn't watching I would have Link do those things anyway. SMALL SPOILER: I watched my brother fight Ganon and Zelda mentioned that she would watch over Link. That's when I decided I would write down what I've been doing for the Princess. I hope you enjoy this, I've been thinking about it for awhile now.

Precious Moments

Darkness. It was always just darkness. Swirling black mixed with crimson as deep as ox blood, always moving, always present. The light of her power was drowned in it, over and over again. Draining her, each day, each morning, each night. It was exhausting, daunting. That is, until she discovered that just as she could project her thoughts to Link, she could watch over him. Yet not often. Even warning him of the Blood Moon took a lot out of her. From what she got to see of him, it was always swallowed again by Ganon's insatiable hunger. The darkness would return. Zelda learned to savour those moments when she got to see him. She learned to recognize the best times she could. It was always those moments, those little breaths as he remembered. Those were the days she truly lived. The days he remembered her.

Zelda would always make an effort to look upon him when he remembered. The moments after he did was a blessing. His eyes, those beautiful eyes, they would widen and glisten with days long, long past. After each memory, he seemed to be in a trance, looking around with the weight of nostalgia pulling on him. Those few minutes she could watch over him, she learned. She learned that it wasn't just Hyrule he was saving. He made special efforts just for her.

The first memory he retrieved was the cereomony. She didn't fail to notice the cringe he made after standing there. Guilt fluttered around her briefly, allowing the darkness a chance to get closer. She had never gotten around to telling the Champions off. Not all of them were exactly... amiable, toward the hero back then. That included her, she was often rude to the loyal knight, which she found regret in later. After Link recalled that day, he sat against the broken pillar by the grounds. Rather than a scowl on his face, he held a smile. A small smile. The one he had used to comfort her with all those years ago. His smile, showing faith in her and her abilities. He still held faith in her, even with the smallest glimpse into his past. If he could smile, so could she. So she did, even as the inky darkness suffocated the image of him. That day, her light shone brighter.

Time passed, she didn't know how long, but it felt like another hundred years had gone by. Fighting off Ganon strained her power, draining it continuously. Hope was dwindling once again. When all seemed helpless against the eternal darkness, she sensed him. She sensed that he was remembering. With all her might she ripped a hole in the black smoke, allowing her to see the hero. Her hero. It was by the lake, the sun was melting into it. The disappearing daylight washed around his figure. A smile was not present, but a look of determination made him seem fierce. She found that she recognized it. Memories of how he protected her with that same fierce look resurfaced. Loyalty and protectiveness, his specialty. Her heart soared again, he cared. He knew. For the second time she felt refreshed. The sound of Ganon's outraged roar went unnoticed by the Princess. Link was coming, she just had to hold against the beast.

Faith in the Hylian Champion was what kept her alive. Seconds after she sensed him remembering, the darkness was shredded. Tattered tendrils floated around as Princess Zelda looked upon him. Nighttime adorned the land in all its splendor. Pillars of silver descended from the heavens, shining upon him. In front of the young man sat the shrine. That time she cringed instead, recalling her attitude to the hero at that moment. Nevertheless, he smiled gently, activating the shrine. Though she could not peer into the building, she waited for his return, curiosity peaked. It took awhile, but he eventually stumbled out, obviously exhausted. A glowing blue sword was grasped in his hand, new cuts bled on his exposed skin. Crimson blood reflected the beautiful platinum of the moon's rays, stunning regardless of her concern. Such little wounds went unnoticed by the champion. He sheathed his new sword then looked up to the sky, eyes creating pools. Pools that held the moon and stars. Little oases with adoration for the simplest of things. That was her hero. That was her Link. She reeled her power back in, the memory of the constellations and the pale moon within those gorgeous eyes brought her strength. Her hope renewed.

Fatigue is typically something felt in just your physical body, for Zelda it was everywhere. She felt the fatigue of holding Calamity Ganon at bay. She felt the monstrosity's frustration boiling around her light. Her own soul felt haggard and worn, ready to rip to pieces any moment. Yet, it was always Link that kept her going, and vice versa for him. Unbearable heat practically radiated across her connection with him. The only relief on his end was the cooling sensation of shade and water. Within one of those cooler spans, a memory was unlocked. Zelda didn't even need to look at him to tell of his reaction. She remembered too. The first time she actually showed him a fraction of the respect and gratitude he deserved. "Champion" felt like an understatement of his power. Even as he recalled what had happened, she could feel his anxiousness. It was strong, though she could not see him at the moment, she knew his hand was itching to pull out a weapon. A weapon to defend her. Princess or not, she did not deserve him... she did not deserve his powerful loyalty. Courage and strength was almost wasted on her during that time. How did she not see that she needed him? How did she let such outstanding devotion go to waste? She resolved right then, that once Calamity Ganon was defeated, she would appreciate her defender much more.

Another memory followed soon after the last. It was similar to the previous, heat threatening to warp the threads of her fragile connection. She wished that she could see him that time, but despite her efforts she could not. Emotions couldn't even reach her across the connection. As her heart clenched, the darkness swirling around squeezed tighter. It acted as the hungry snake it was, trying to squeeze the life out of her. Although she could not keep feel Link there, she resisted against the threat. Zelda would see him again! Not even the Goddesses could stop her if they tried! So help her, she was willing to fight until she collapsed just to see his face. Just to see him and those irises of blue... to see them embracing the heavens themselves...

Relief swirled in pace with the black tendrils. Princess Zelda had found the Hylian Champion again. The familiar sense of nostalgia and deja vu that accompanied each memory appeared. It trembled across her connection to him, bright and happy. Happiness. Such pure happiness and humour. With what strength she could spare, she poked a little hole through the ominous darkness. Bright and glowing, his whole being radiated life. One of her favourite memories was there. Link had always listened to her, always. From flowers to frogs he payed attention. Laughter echoed within her prison. Laughter that had been hiding away for a century. Oh, how she loved her hero. Her happy little hero. His image disappeared, but his emotions did not. He felt it too. His Princess, his darling Princess, he could feel her love from afar. Never would he abandon her in life, not even in death. Always, he would come back to her.

Rain poured down by the Lake, just like it did that day. Memory after memory, each held its own significance. That one had touched his heart differently. She could see him, she waited. Waited for a reaction to it. Rather than smiling or becoming tense, he knelt next to the 2 statues. Pattering drops fell upon his hood. With all the tenderness the world held, he pulled out a flower. A Silent Princess. Drops slid off of the petals before hitting the ground before him. Scarred, calloused hands placed the delicate flower in front of the statues. Sunlight came back as time dripped minute by minute, and still he knelt. Sounds of popping joints reached the Princess when he finally stood. Before he did, his hand had brushed the drops of water off the petals. While he had been entraced by the sight of the flower, Zelda had remained too. She had let her power tremble and ache just so she could look upon his tenderness. His pure, unconditional care. Gentle... caring... one day she would be that way for him... to show how much she cared...

While their connection was strong, Link could not sense Zelda's feelings as well as she could sense his. If he could then he would have felt her alarm. Young and sprightly meant very little against multiple Guardians, especially the ones that patrolled the castle. Lacking the Master Sword, the complete idiot had gotten too close to the Calamity Ganon. Later on, she remembered that it had not been his intention to get close to the dangerous building. Surprise and fear had driven him there, multiple Stalkers on his tail. He had jumped into the moat, swimming toward the shifting mass of darkness and evil. Being closer to Zelda made it easier for her to comprehend his emotions. At first there was only his alarm, as well as her own, but eventually there was curiosity.

Recognition vibrated up and down the connection, he had found her study. Past anger and frustration floated around the Princess's mind. Her father had scolded her right in front of her Knight. Almost immediately her anger turned to sadness... her father was dead.

With Link being so close to her, it was easier to see him. His reaction surprised her. Careful to avoid any patrolling Guardians, he went to her study. Laying open on her desk she noticed her notebook had survived. Yet, that was not the first thing the hero noticed. While her own focus had been elsewhere, he had crouched down, facing away from her notes. Within the room, the very first Silent Princess to be grown in "captivity" flourished. Golden light poured through many openings, settling upon the flower. Rather than pluck the flower out of its spot, Link grabbed the Sheikah Slate from his belt and promptly took a picture of it. It was a gorgeous photograph. Out of everything he could have done, he did that. Why? Why would he do that? Zelda knew. She could feel the warmth of excitement and anticipation as he looked up at the castle. He had yet to get through to her, but he was determined. He took the picture for her. He had wanted to show it to his Princess. Without the sword, he was forced to leave and come back another day. A day when he was strong enough to return to her.

Days trickled by. Calamity Ganon continued to convulse around her, thousands of muscle like strands pressing against her power. Shreds of darkness acting like sinew and tendons, squeezing and writhing. Suffocating. Any glimpse in Link's life was a true blessing, a fresh breath of light and life. Despite how draining it was she found herself looking upon him more and more often. It was worth it.

Hardly a week passed when he discovered another memory. By the spring she spied him kneeling before the statue she had prayed so fervently to. The Spring of Power. It was worthless to her back then, it had not worked. Nonetheless, the young man kneeled before it. Understanding and respect. That's what drifted to her. He understood the trial she went through, he respected her for it. Once again, he left a flower. Beautiful and vibrant against the cold, dark, stone. He had not cared about the water soaking through his clothes. He had stayed to pay his respect in earnest. In turn, Zelda respected him more. Again, she realized that she did not deserve him. All she could hope for was his forgiveness. Rudeness should never have been thrown his way.

Any space between Link's retrieval of his memories seemed to shorten. Soreness and exhaustion rolled in waves to Zelda. He was pushing himself hard. Way too hard. Concern tickled her heart. What was he doing? He needed to rest. Desperately it seemed, yet once again the nostalgia rolled across their connection. Peace settled around the hero's worn mind. Curiosity brought her to try and find out why. In front of him sat the fountain with the horse perched on top. 100 years had passed, yet Zelda still remembered his advice.

Brief sadness tiptoed across her heart. Loyalty meant nothing to the cruel hand of Father Time. Her own faithful steed was long dead. If only she could have preserved that amazing horse, he would have at least brought some solace into her dimming life. Such a pure, innocent creature he was. Continuing to watch her champion from far away, so far away, she was stunned to see the white horse wander through the tall grass. He was still alive? No, that wasn't him. The one before Link had to have been about 2 or 3. Her's had passed away at 7 years of age. Assuming that the young man would leave it, she started to lessen her hold on the image of the world. Surprise flashed across her mind and half down the string that tethered their minds together. He had jumped on the stunning white horse with little hesitation. Didn't he already have 5 steeds registered? He could fit no more in the stables. The princess knew of how much he cared for the ones he had. What did he think he was doing? He could've left it there. Shock helped push the spiraling mass away, allowing a clearer view of him to appear.

Sure enough, he rode all the way down to the stable and right up to the windowsill. A red rupee passed from his hand to the stable owner's. She was utterly stunned. Soon her focus drifted to the form sitting in front of him, neat and orderly despite the Hylian's messy handwriting. There sat the name of her old horse amongst other scribbles and numbers. Heart hammering, light radiated from Zelda. Had he really just done that? As gear was being placed upon the hero's new mount, the hero himself made room for it.

Old and slow, the pinto was the first horse he had caught. It nuzzled him affectionately, nose occasionally drifting to his pouch, likely checking for apples. Smiling a gentle and sad smile, he pulled a couple out. Rough and battered hands first slipped the bridle off then gave the delicious fruit to the horse. He patted its neck as it ate, moving to remove the saddle. Once the old thing was free of the gear he stroked it once again. His new horse was set and ready. A swat on the rump sent the older one galloping away. Zelda didn't fail to notice the saf look that closed his features. Sometimes, she could sense how he truly felt. At that moment, he was believing he cared too much for his own good. She disagreed. The Hylian Champion cared just the right amount.

Dread and pain. It was that dreadful day when Calamity Ganon had showed his revolting head once again. So many years had passed, but the memory was fresh for Zelda and even fresher for her knight. Each champion had stood by that gate, ready to return to their beasts. They had stood there together, but saying they were united was false. Such foolishness was their downfall. Clear as day that memory still rang in her mind. Through the hero's exhaustion she felt his own pain for his fellow champions. No memories were needed to know what happened to them next. No flower was placed, no prayer was said, he didn't even kneel. He just stood where they had, head bowed slightly. Two tears fell. Ripples caused by them reached her through the string of consciousness. Oh, her hero. Her hero of light. He cared so much, but could do nothing. No one could change the past. Not even him.

Pushing himself to the brink of death was certainly not a good thing. Link had learned that the hard way and was forced to relax. Zelda could feel the anxiousness that twitched through his being. He itched to get back on the road, but her hero had to take time for himself. So, he bought a house. While she had been viewing him less frequently around then, she discovered that he was still an impulse buyer. Purchasing the rundown building was easy, filling it with furniture just as so. The ailing, overburdened, young knight spent many days resting there. She could tell that he did not wish to be stucknin one place, but the least she could do was watch over him a bit. Always giving him little feelings to remind him of what he needed. Little promptings sent across the land to remind him of small things that his overtaxed mind had forgotten. Recovery took longer than the hero had wanted, but before too long he was on the road again.

Watching him do small, seemingly insignificant or unnecessary tasks made her happier. Such things always brought a smile to her face. What got her into viewing such tasks was what he did for her horse's descendant. Flowers were never really Link's thing, but he still asked for it. He asked a stable hand to put the floral arrangements in its mane. In the past, her busy schedule left no time at all to even groom her horse. Yet, she had mentioned her interest in floral decoration. So, that's what started it. Each day she would peek through the shifting folds of the darkness. Every day she would find something that would help her continue fighting. Time after time the simple things brightened her life. Simple things, such as how often he spoiled his horses or trained in rain, shine, hurricane, whenever he could. Rolling out of bed seemed to be the most difficult task for him. Waking up at 5 AM every morning definitely seemed excessive though.

As Link grew stronger, Princess Zelda could tell he was almost ready. Thank the Goddesses, she couldn't be sure of how much longer she could hold out. Setting out to get the Master Sword, he had stumbled across another memory. Shock, sadness, and empathy roared through their connection. Despair shrouded her own heart, the pain of which Calamity Ganon lapped up. She cried again. Centuries don't erase the pain of losing a relative, it only dampens the tiniest bit. No one ever stops grieving for a parent, a friend, a child. You just don't. As Zelda cried, her blessed Hero felt her pain too. Her pain for her father, her people, the champions. It all hurt so much. With it his resolve hardened, he was going to save Princess Zelda, no matter what. The Light of Hyrule was returning, stronger and much more prepared.

Hyrule itself felt it. Life had practically radiated from the blade as it was pulled from the stone. Strong and true, the hero was ready. Four pillars of red light rested amongst the shadows and blight that clung to the castle. A hundred years had passed, they were capable of taking down Calamity Ganon again.

Gruesome and stressful, the battle raged on and on. Zelda's faithful knight, her servant, her greatest friend, fought Calamity Ganon with all his might. Disbelief and pure, unrestrained joy followed the monster's defeat. They had done it! By the Goddesses, they had done it! Before her very eyes stood the Hylian Champion, her Champion, the light that guided her through. One of his arms grasped his bleeding side, the other battered limb used the Master Sword as support. Cuts bruises, and burns contrasted against the blue of his tunic. Thoughts of his injuries were pushed aside once he saw her again, his Princess. A smile lit up his face, so bright that the moon must've turned green with envy and the sun would have never risen again if it had a choice. Princess Zelda, his own light, his own darling. He knew her. All of his memories clamoured to be heard, each telling of her beauty, her grace.

"Do you really remember me?" She asked that question, but she already knew the answer. She knew, and so did Link.

"Of course."

A/N I was gonna write the next chapter of Darker Days, but I'll do it tomorrow. I did leave out the main quest memories and Zelda's Awakening. If you wanna check them out you can look them up or play the game. That, or do both. This is a LOT longer than I originally planned. I was just gonna write in Zelda's perspective about the little things I do for her in the game. Examples from story: Leaving flowers by some memory spots, putting flowers in the horse's mane. That sort of stuff. I spent all day writing this on and off so I'm gonna go to sleep now. Goodnight guys, good luck this week! Since this is just a oneshot I'll be back to edit it if I need to or if someone wants me to. I'm done talking now, sleep well.


End file.
